Awakening
by minna no kimochi
Summary: Terra has been revieved. What might seem like a happy ending turns into a series of emotional struggles for the Titans as they face new feelings. No one knows how Terra feels. How DOES she feel?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** OK, if I owned the Titans, I would so have brought Terra back to life because she is so cool. I don't know why some people can't hate her. Every time I see a Terra episode, I can tear up.

**Prologue**

Cold darkness. 'Where am I?' she wondered.

"_Terra…I'm so sorry Terra…"_

"Beast Boy?"

Her voice echoed in her mind. She saw the green changeling smiling at her. He disappeared into the darkness. She felt so tired…

"_We'll be searching for a way to reverse the effect."_

"Robin?"

The Boy Wonder smiled at her. He waved then dissolved away.

"_I shall miss you friend."_

"Starfire?"

The Tamaranean giggled, her giggles echoing. Then they were gone.

Images flashed through her mind. Lava pouring into a cave, roses, a plaque, the Titans, Beast Boy, the Tower sinking into the water, Slade…

"NO!"

Terra gasped for air. She opened her blurry eyes for the first time in ages and starred around the cave. The Titans were standing there, staring anxiously at her.

"Terra," Beast Boy whispered.

**Author's Note:** I know, it's short. But this IS a prologue. And if this was an episode, the theme song would follow after this. But this isn't an episode, so deal with it.

By the way, don't expect anything new from me. Too much homework and I'm writing another story with my mate.


	2. Chapter 1 Voting

**Disclaimer:** I stand by what I said earlier: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter 1 – Voting**

Terra's eyes brimmed with tears at the site of the five Titans standing before her.

"W-what happened?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

Beast Boy's eyes were glistening with tears as he smiled warmly at her. "Terra," he repeated.

Terra blinked. She was exhausted. She blinked again, but could barely open her eyes. She was so tired…

A warm white light hung above Terra as she lay in the infirmary. She had passed out. Beast Boy hadn't left her side since then. Terra was still unconscious but she was alive.

"I thought you said that it would reverse the effect," Beast Boy said coldly as Robin entered the room.

"It did reverse the effects," Robin replied placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder as he looked down at the resting girl. "She's been in there for a long time Beast Boy. She hasn't been eating or drinking. She's just tired. Anyway, we've gotten some fluids into her so she'll be fine."

"What about the others?"

Robin sighed loudly. "We're holding a meeting. Are you going to come?"

Beast Boy dropped his eyes to his lap. "I dunno…what if Terra wakes up?"

"The alarm will ring," Robin assured the changeling. "We need to vote. Come on."

"No," Raven repeated stubbornly. "She betrayed us. How can we trust her again?"

"You didn't think that when we were discovering cures for her!" Beast Boy argued back.

Raven glared at the green boy. "But what makes you so sure that she won't turn against us?"

"We can beat her, we did it before," Cyborg pointed out.

"But we caught her out of surprise," Starfire said sadly.

"Because of her, Slade knows our weaknesses," Raven said coldly. "I say we kick her out before she finds out more about us."

"We need to vote team," Robin said loudly. "We're just arguing in circles."

"I say we let her back into the team," Beast Boy said glaring angrily at Raven.

"I agree with Beast Boy," Starfire said thinking of her powerful friend. "Terra is our friend and she helped save the city at the cost of her life."

"I say no," Raven growled. "She's is a traitor to this team and a disgrace."

"I believe that everyone deserves a second chance," Robin said slowly. "But Terra used her second chance already. I agree with Raven."

"You're the tie-breaker Cy," Beast Boy said quietly to mechanical man.

"I dunno y'all…I think Terra deserves another chance."

"YES!" Beast Boy squealed excitedly.

Just then, a flashing red light blinked in the room.

"She's awake."

Terra lay on her bed, too weak to get up. She wanted to, of course. She heard the door open. Using up most of her energy, she turned herself away from the door.

"Terra."

She recognised the voice. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead, tears formed in her blue eyes.

Beast Boy walked over to Terra's bed. He turned her onto her back. He saw her scared face stained with tears.

"I'm so sorry Beast Boy," Terra whispered tears flowing from her eyes.

"It's OK Terra," Beast Boy replied hugging Terra. "We forgive you."

'But have I forgiven myself?' Terra thought sadly as Beast Boy stepped back from the bed.

It took Terra a week to regain her energy again. She tried training with the Titans, to Raven's dismay, but realised that she was still too weak to use her powers. She felt useless as she watched the five other Titans training. Instead, she tried making her trashed room neater. Raven refused to help but the others offered to help. Terra declined their offer.

"Hey Terra," Beast Boy said entering Terra's room. "I brought you some cocoa. Wow, your room looks good."

Terra was sitting cross-legged on her bed. She managed to fix her room up and it looked like it did when she first got it.

"Thanks," she said smiling warmly at Beast Boy. "I tried to make it look like when I first joined the team…" she drifted off track remembering that she had been working for Slade at that time. "Mmm! Hot cocoa," she said suddenly grabbing the mug from Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah, I got you something!" Beast Boy said reaching into his pocket. He took out something small and flat wrapped in pink tissue paper.

"What is it?" Terra asked, her voice cracking, as she took the gift. With trembling fingers, she lifted the tape off and unwrapped the paper. A silver butterfly clip lay in the middle of the paper. "Beast Boy," Terra said blinking away tears.

"You left it outside Titans Terra after we first met," Beast Boy said picking up the clip and placing it in Terra's hair.

"Why are you doing this Beast Boy?" Terra whispered.

"Because you're my friend and I care about you a lot," Beast Boy replied smiling warmly.

"But I did so many wrong things. You should hate me," Terra protested sobbing.

"A long time ago, I promised you that I would always be your friend no matter what," Beast Boy said seriously, frowning slightly at Terra. "And I always keep my promises."

'No you didn't,' Terra thought. 'You rejected me. Because I sold you out.'

"I'm tired," Terra said loudly. "Good night Beast Boy."

"Uh…OK Terra," Beast Boy said walking towards the door. "Sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Terra laughed unsurely as the door closed shut. She closed her eyes and hung her head down as the lights turned off.

**Author's Note:** Ta-da! Another chapter! Ha, ha, ha! Anyway, this is a promotion for my other fan fic 'Twins'. Read it, it's good. If you read the story 'Lost Soul', sorry I deleted it. I didn't like it and I thought it was kinda bad. So sorry to all of y'all out there.

Hotshot45: Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter.

Mriss444: Did you like this chapter? I'm defiantly going to make it more interesting later.

Kuyaga: He, he, he…you know me well, don't ya? Well, I tend to finish my homework and stuff really quickly so I can write a chapter a day if I don't have too much homework or if there isn't anything on the tele.


	3. Chapter 2 Pie

**Disclaimer:** Anyone that has read my other fan fics would know this. I do not own the Teen Titans. This disclaimer stuff is pretty annoying.

**Chapter 2 – Pie**

Terra looked at her reflection. She was still wearing the armour Slade had given her. When she was his apprentice.

Terra stared at the breastplate and tried pulling it off, knowing that it wouldn't come off.

"Terra?"

Terra turned around to see Starfire standing at the doorway looking rather embarrassed.

"Um…hey Star," Terra replied.

"How come you do not remove your…" Starfire trailed off.

"I-I can't Star," Terra said, her voice trembling. Terra bit her lip and pushed her hair out of her face, but it dropped down again. "It's integrated in my nervous system. I can't take it out."

"Oh friend, I did not know!" Starfire said flying over to Terra, patting her on the back. "We will find a way to get the suit off."

Terra woke up. She was lying in a hospital bed. Something felt different about her. That's when she remembered.

"Hey Terra."

She smiled, remembering that voice. It belonged to Beast Boy, the only person that really understood her.

"Beast Boy," Terra said sitting up.

She watched the green boy walk across the room carrying a tray of food.

"How are you feeling?" he asked staring at her with big eyes.

"Better," Terra said. "I can't believe it's off."

She looked down and surveyed her arms. Slade's suit was finally off. It was like breathing again.

"Good. I got you some pie," Beast Boy said handing the tray of food to Terra. "You know, there's the apple pie…from that uh…night and here's some cherry pie. I remembered what you said. The best cherry pie is two hundred miles outside of Gotham. I went there while you were in the surgery room."

"Beast Boy," Terra said, tearing up. She blinked the tears away. "This is so sweet. Thanks."

"Heh, it was nothing," he said blushing.

Terra ate some of the apple pie, savouring the taste. She hadn't had apple pie for a while. Not since that night she betrayed the Titans.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry," she blurted out, after swallowing the pie. "I wish I never went to Slade. I shouldn't have…but he offered me control. I was a danger to myself. I was doing it to save everyone. It was wrong but it felt so good to control my powers!" Terra said staring at Beast Boy, the way she did at the house of mirrors when she was convincing him to trust her again.

"It's OK Terra," Beast Boy said hugging her. "You were right though. I promised I would be your friend no matter what. We're friends right?"

Terra smiled at Beast Boy and returned his hug. "Friends."

**Author's Note:** Urgh. So short. Huh. There's not really a plot to this story. Just emotional struggles and stuff. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys! You're the best!

Fire and Ice equals Slush: Aw. Thanks for reading my fan fic. I love your fan fics. Your review for chapter one was really sweet. Thanks a lot.

Larie-chan: Thanks for the review. I'm not used to criticism. I should get used to it. Thanks for introducing me to my new friend, the coma.

Kuyaga: Yeah, it is a bummer that Raven doesn't trust Terra. But its like what Slade said in Masks. "Trust is hard to build but easy to destroy." Or something like that. Raven will have to get over it sooner or later. Hopefully.

YokoShippo: Thanks for the review. I guess that would be how I'd feel if I've been entombed in magma. But then again, I'm super emotional. Terra would probably feel less angsty. You're right.


	4. Chapter 3 Consequences

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Teen Titans, this would be an episode. Terra would never have died if I owned the Teen Titans.

**Chapter 3 – Consequences**

Terra was lying awake in bed thinking. She stared at the ceiling of the familiar room. Her first real bedroom she actually owned for a long time. But back then, she had been flooded with guilt over her friends and had been unable to appreciate the beautiful room.

Now, she had the chance to appreciate it. Terra sat up and looked around the room. Most of the room looked pretty trashed, but the rest of the room looked fine.

There was a soft knock on the door. If Terra was sleeping, she wouldn't have heard it. But she was awake in her bed, her ears picking up the softest sounds.

Jumping off her bed, she stole a glance at her alarm clock. She always had it set to ten in the morning, but always seemed to wake up earlier, due to nightmares.

The clock said it was three in the morning. Terra opened the door and saw a green boy standing in his pyjamas in front of the door.

Beast Boy gave a weak chuckle. "Um…I wasn't sure if you were awake," Beast Boy mumbled. "You seemed to be tired lately and I was just worried…"

Terra looked down at the carpet. It was soft against her bare feet. "Yeah, I've been having nightmares for the past few weeks."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Terra frowned. What did she want?

"I don't know," Terra mumbled. "Excuse me."

Without another word, Terra stepped back into her room and closed the door in the green love struck Titan's face.

The next morning, Terra woke up earlier then any of the Titans, even earlier then Robin. She wandered around the cold and dark Tower, shadows scaring her with their eerie shapes.

She headed straight for the kitchen and opened the fridge to find herself staring at an empty fridge. So much for comfort food, eh?

Terra sighed and slammed the fridge door shut. Her stomach gave a loud growl and she groaned. Blame it on the guys for emptying the fridge.

Terra spent the next hour searching through the cabinets searching for something to eat, but only came up with tofu…that expired two months ago.

Finally, giving up, Terra headed for the phone and dialled the familiar number.

"Hi, I'd like to order five pizzas. Three with the lot, one vegetarian and uh…one with pickles, bananas and mint frosting. Charge it to the Teen Titans. OK, thanks. Bye."

Terra hung up and waited for the pizza to arrive. After ten minutes, the doorbell rang and Terra pounced on the door.

"Hi!" the delivery boy said eagerly. "I'm a huge fan!"

The boy stopped and starred at Terra. "Oh. It's you," he said, his voice filled with venom.

Terra flushed and looked at the floor.

Betrayal – it was cold and harsh. No one could ever forgive her for what she did. Sometimes, Terra believed she couldn't even forgive herself.

The boy shoved the pizza into Terra's hands and stalked off angrily. Terra looked sadly as he drove off with guilt and sadness flooding her heart.

She closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her cheek.

Yes, this was the price she had to pay. All actions have consequences, and only the brave will accept them.


	5. Chapter 5 Its Better This Way

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Teen Titans, this would be an episode. Terra would never have died if I owned the Teen Titans.

**Chapter 4 – It's Better This Way**

No one seemed to notice how quiet Terra was that night. No one came to bother her or ask her to referee stank ball, or whatever that game was that Beat Boy and Cyborg invented while she was stuck in the stone.

Terra walked around the Tower, hiding from view of everyone. She saw the peace and naturalness everyone was showing. So this was what it was like…so this was what it was like without her. Were they better off without her?

Terra walked around, her eyes blurred by the salty tears that stung her eyes. She walked and felt something hard in front of her, before she stumbled onto the floor holding her hand out. The small girl fell with a yell.

Then spikes shot out of the ground.

"Terra?"

Terra looked up and saw Beast Boy standing in front of her wearing a face of confusion. Terra turned around and saw the line of sharp, jagged rocks reaching the end of the corridor, which was a long way down, mind you.

"W-w-what?" Terra stammered jumping up. "Huh?"

"Terra? What just happened?"

"I-I dunno!" Terra wailed.

Beast Boy reached over to place a hand on Terra's shoulders, but she took a step back, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Stay back!" she shrieked terrified. "Please Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy pulled his hand back to his side, staring concerned at the frightened girl in front of him.

Terra stared at Beast Boy for a few seconds before running past him, giving him a brute shove as she ran past.

"Terra! Wait!" Beast Boy shouted.

Terra burst out of Titans Tower and lifted a rock and leaped onto it. It was best for to get away from the Tower. Terra looked down at her hands in shock.

"What's going on?" Terra whispered. "Am I losing control over my powers?"

_If I lose control, it will be worse than last time! I have to get out of here! Beast Boy will get hurt if I stay near him. My powers are too large for me to control and I'll never be able to control them_, Terra thought as tears flowed down her cheeks. _Beast Boy's my best friend – the best friend I've ever had – and I can not endanger him, or the rest of the Titans._

Terra threw her communicator down and it fell into the sea. It was best this way. Everyone would be happy that she was gone, everyone but her.


End file.
